Mystères au Glee Club
by Alounet
Summary: One Shot. Fred Jones et son équipe de Mystères & Associés sont de passage à Lima, Ohio. Ils sont mis en alerte par Quinn Fabray d'un nouveau mystère, occasion pour Fred de faire la rencontre de Sam Evans.


Voilà un petit One Shot sans aucune prétention qui n'a que pour seul but de satisfaire un désir totalement dingue de ma part, faire rencontrer deux univers, celui de Scooby-Doo et celui de Glee. Pour cette occasion, c'est sur un couple totalement dingue et inattendu que je me focalise, Fred Jones et Sam Evans. Autant le dire, le côté « mystère » est bâclé par pure volonté, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir comment je m'en sortirais avec tout ça, mais comme je le disais, c'est juste un texte qui ne vaut pas grand-chose que j'ai écrit par une après midi d'ennui. Bonne lecture tout de même. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystères au Glee Club<strong>_

Fred Jones adorait les pièges. C'était d'ailleurs devenu plus qu'une passion, c'était une sorte de raison de vivre. Malheureusement pour lui, son envie de toujours vouloir étudier de nouvelles techniques de capture pour découvrir qui sont les faux méchants cagoulés le faisait passer à côté d'énormément de choses.

Son père, qui était le Maire de Crystal Cowe, aurait bien aimé le voir se plonger un peu plus dans la politique par exemple. Le voir prendre la relève et s'intéresser à des choses plus adultes que de résoudre des mystères et de partir à la chasse aux fantômes. Mais le grand blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son rôle au sain des Mystères Associés était ce qu'il avait de plus important au monde.

Si se mettre au volant de la Mystery Machine et de suivre le reste de son équipe dans la résolution d'un mystère était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel chez lui, ce qui l'était moins, c'était de réussir à entretenir une relation sociale avec quelqu'un. En particulier sa meilleure amie, Daphné Blake.

Cette dernière était la dernière d'une lignée de cinq filles. Ses parents, très riches, leur permettaient à tous de partir régulièrement dans différents voyages. Mais les Blake attendaient de leur fille adolescente qu'elle se cherche enfin quelqu'un qui ferait un parti convenable pour la famille. Mais la jeune rouquine n'avait qu'une personne en tête : Fred.

Si aujourd'hui elle pouvait reconnaître sans difficultés qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Durant très longtemps la jeune fille avait considéré son ami comme un simple ami, qu'elle appréciait ou dont elle adorait se moquer, rien de plus. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient développés et le blond n'avait rien remarqué.

Pourtant, Daphné ne manquait pas de stratagèmes et de ruses pour faire comprendre au chef de l'équipe à quel point elle était attachée à lui et combien elle aimerait pousser cette relation plus loin. Mais Fred ne remarquait rien, la seule chose qui l'intéressait : ses pièges et encore ses pièges.

Les vacances d'été approchant, Daphné avait convaincu toute l'équipe de partir dans un nouveau voyage à parcourir les Etats-Unis avec peut-être, la possibilité de résoudre de nouveaux mystères. Equipé de ses plus grands manuels de pièges, Fred s'était engagé volontiers dans ce projet, ce qui lui permettait aussi d'échapper au stage à la mairie.

Véra, Sammy et Scooby-Doo, les autres membres de l'équipe, prirent la route avec un fort grand enthousiasme. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne savait réellement sur quels genres d'aventures ils tomberaient…

Durant leur première étape – et après de longues heures de route à bord de la Mystery Machine – les fit s'arrêter dans la petite ville de Lima, dans l'Ohio.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas branché le GPS ? était en train de s'emporter la rouquine. Tu sais très bien à quel point lire une carte n'est pas fiable !

-Doucement Daphné, on va s'arrêter ici pour la journée et demain on repartira, répondit Fred.

Véra qui était en train de fouiller dans la boîte à gant demanda :

-Dis-moi Fred, n'aurais tu pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Mal à l'aise, le grand blond descendit de la voiture en essayant d'éviter le sujet :

-Non, je ne vois pas…

-Le GPS ! s'emporta à son tour la jeune fille à lunettes. Comment veux tu qu'on puisse parcourir correctement ce voyage sans ça ?

-Je vous rappelle qu'autre fois on se débrouillait très bien sans ! riposta le chef de Mystères & Associés.

Découragée, Daphné croisa les bras en regardant la rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Au moins, il y a quelques boutiques par ici, je n'aurais pas tout perdu.

-Il y a un office de tourisme un peu plus loin, remarqua Véra. Je vais essayer d'avoir des informations sur cette ville et voir s'il n'y aurait pas des activités qui nous occuperaient.

-Bonne idée, pendant ce temps là, Scooby et moi on va s'installer dans ce restaurant juste en face, le Breakstick.

-Scooby !

-Fred, tu viens avec moi, on va dans le magasin d'en face…

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

C'est ainsi que la fine équipe se sépara. Daphné traîna son ami dans une grande boutique de vêtements. Le blond ne semblait pas de plus ravit de parcourir les rayons et de devoir tenir les différentes affaires que la rouquine avait sélectionnée pour les essayages.

-Daphné tu es vraiment sûre que tu as besoin de tout ça ?

-Je vais juste les essayer, rien d'autres, répondit-elle.

Alors que le grand blond tentait d'attraper une nouvelle robe, il marcha malencontreusement sur le pied d'une jeune fille dans le magasin. Cette dernière laissa échapper un cri et poussa Fred pour se libérer. Le chef du groupe tomba à la renverse, les fesses à terre, sous les yeux hilares de Daphné.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ou tu mets les pieds ? rouspéta la blonde.

Fred la regarda plus en détail. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Daphné et lui. Blonde, une jolie petite tresse descendait le long de son visage. La jeune fille semblait être une personne sûre d'elle, classe et qui savait imposer un certain respect. Cependant, une étrange fragilité émanait d'elle.

-Il faut l'excuser, intervint Daphné, Fred n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec les filles. Marcher sur un pied ce n'est rien.

-Hey ! protesta le blond, je te rappelle que je suis encore là. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi la plus maladroite du groupe.

-Fred, tu es irrécupérable ! Tu devrais m'attendre à la Mystery Machine, je finirais mon shopping toute seule.

La rousse prit les différentes affaires tombées au sol et s'éloigna. Fred la regarda ébahit avant de demander à la blonde :

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

-A mon avis, tu ne finiras pas l'été avec ta petite-amie, ajouta la blonde qui s'éloignait en suivant Daphné.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! se défendit Fred.

Daphné s'approchait des cabines d'essayage. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'autre blonde, qui elle-même avait deux robes sous le coude.

-Il est plutôt mignon ton copain. Pas très fin, mais mignon.

-Oh, s'étonna Daphné dans un mélange de surprise et d'agacement, ce n'est pas mon copain. Bien que j'aimerais assez voir les choses évoluer, il est bien trop concentré sur l'élaboration de ses plans et de ses pièges.

-Ses pièges ? Il est branché… maso ?

-Non ! s'empressa de crier la rousse. Notre spécialité ce sont les mystères. Nous démasquons les faux fantômes, les monstres et les autres trucs surnaturels. Mystères & Associés, Daphné Blake.

-Sympa. On s'occupe comme on peut pas vrai ?

La blonde semblait sceptique quand à l'occupation de la rousse mais elle ajouta tout de même, pour paraître polit :

-Quinn Fabray. Dis moi, est-ce que les fantômes qui hantent les auditoriums c'est votre truc aussi ?

-Ca rentre dans nos cordes, en effet. Il y a un fantôme dans cette ville ?

Au même instant, une autre voix les interrompit. Véra revenait de l'office de tourisme en toute hâte :

-Daphné ! Il y a un fantôme dans cette ville !

La rousse se retourna sur son amie surprise qu'elle soit déjà au courant de l'information. La jeune Dinckley s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Il y avait un concert prévu demain soir par une jeune troupe du lycée McKinley, les New Directions. Mais il semblerait que le spectacle soit annulé à cause d'un fantôme appelé…

-Le fantôme de l'auditorium, termina Quinn.

Daphné se permit de faire la présentation :

-Véra, voici Quinn. Elle me parlait justement de cette histoire de fantôme au moment ou tu es arrivé.

-Oh. Génial. Tu pourras peut-être nous en dire plus ? Mais au fait, ou est Fred ?

Pendant ce temps, Fred avait quitté le magasin pour faire un tour dans la rue. Le grand blond se sentait agacé par son amie. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la comprendre et il ne voyait absolument pas ou son attitude avait pu la mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva bientôt dans un parc au coin de la rue. Plusieurs enfants gambadaient dans l'herbe tandis que les parents se reposaient sur un banc.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Fred dut un jeune homme, blond, les longues mèches devant les yeux, des lèvres assez surprenantes et surtout, une guitare à la main en train de chanter la reprise d'un tube des années 90. L'un des tubes préférés de Fred, par la même occasion.

Le grand blond s'approcha de l'autre jeune homme pour l'écouter. Le jeune chanteur semblait habité par la chanson et offrait une prestation remarquable pour un jeune amateur. Mais bientôt, le guitariste se rendit compte qu'un regard en particulier était posé sur lui. Il demanda à l'encontre de Fred :

-Je joue si mal que ça ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Au contraire pas du tout. J'adore cette chanson. Ca faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendue.

-Mon père me la faisait écouter quand j'étais môme.

-Ca alors moi aussi.

-J'ai voulu essayé une fois la guitare, mais j'ai vite abandonné. La musique ça ne doit pas être mon truc.

Le sourire aux lèvres et posant sa guitare à côté de lui, l'autre blond lui demanda :

-Et c'est quoi ton truc alors ?

Ravit qu'il ait posé la question, Fred enchaîna :

-Les mystères ! J'adore résoudre des enquêtes, lire un bon livre policier ou pouvoir aider à dénouer une énigme. Ca, c'est mon truc.

-Waouh. Je crois que je suis pas assez malin pour ça moi.

Fred se mit à rire de bon cœur et l'autre se joint à lui avant de lui dire :

-Je m'appelle Sam.

-Moi c'est Fred.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne deux-trois accords à la guitare ?

-Okay. Trouve-moi un mystère à résoudre et je te prendrais comme assistant.

-Ca marche !

Sam reprit sa guitare et demanda à Fred de s'approcher.

De leurs côtés, les filles avaient retrouvé Sammy et Scooby-Doo. Quinn venait d'exposer à tout le monde l'histoire du fantôme de l'auditorium :

-Autrement dit, depuis une semaine impossible de faire une répétition sans que ce satané fantôme n'apparaisse.

-Des idées sur qui pourrait avoir envie que le spectacle n'ait pas lieu ?

-Un tas de personnes. Tout le monde nous déteste au lycée, le Glee-Club c'est le repaire des losers, confia Quinn. Le coach Sylvester, Karofsky, les Vocal Adrénaline… La liste est longue.

-J'aimerais bien faire un tour au lycée. A quelle heure a lieu votre prochaine répétition ?

-Dans une heure.

-Daphné, Sammy, Scooby, je crois qu'on a un nouveau mystère à résoudre.

-Mais ou est Fred ? s'inquiéta la rousse. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait à la Mystery Machine.

-Scooby et moi on l'a vu se diriger vers le parc en bas de la rue quand on est sortit du restaurant. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille leurs hamburgers, ils sont délicieux !

-Allons chercher Fred, proposa Véra. Nous irons ensuite tous ensemble au lycée de Quinn.

Le petit groupe suivit la plus jeune de l'équipe jusqu'au coin de la rue afin d'atteindre le parc municipal. Les aventuriers en herbe n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps. Ils virent Fred, guitare en main, juste devant un autre jeune homme blond que Quinn sut reconnaître aussi vite : Sam Evans, son ex petit-ami et camarade du Glee Club.

-Ca alors, Sam ?

Le plus jeune des blonds leva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il vit alors arriver près de lui la jolie Fabray accompagné de plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avant que Sam ne répondit quoi que ce soit, Fred lâcha la guitare pour la rendre à l'autre garçon et s'exclama :

-Les amis ! Vous ne devinerez jamais quel exploit je suis en train d'entreprendre ?

-Tu t'essaye à la guitare ? demanda sarcastique la rouquine.

-Ca alors, tu es très forte Daphné. J'espère que tu seras aussi douée pour démasquer le mystère que je viens de découvrir grâce à Sam ici présent.

-Ne t'en fais pas Fred, Quinn nous a déjà informée de la situation, répondit Véra. J'imagine que Sam fait aussi partit du Glee Club ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Quinn suspicieuse de voir son ex en train d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare à un inconnu. Suspicieuse car aussi bien qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, c'était la technique d'approche qu'utiliser le blond pour draguer quelqu'un. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop mal fonctionné avec elle en début d'année.

-Si nous y allions ? demanda Daphné impatiente.

-Scooby et moi on peut vous attendre ici ?

-Hors de question, on aura besoin de vous, répondit Véra qui trainait déjà toute la fine équipe jusqu'à la Mystery Machine.

Quinn resta en retrait quelques instants avec Sam qui rangeait sa guitare dans son étui, elle lui demanda :

-Sam ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Feignant de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas, le jeune Evans lui répondit :

-Non. Pourquoi ?

Quinn prit le blond par le bras et reprit la marche à bonne distance du Scooby-Gang.

-Je sais que nous ne gardons aucune rancune pour ce qui s'est passé avec Finn. Alors je vais être totalement honnête avec toi : j'ai surpris une conversation entre Kurt et Blaine.

Le visage du blond devint encore plus pâle qu'une aspirine. Décomposé, il ne savait quoi dire mais Quinn le rassura aussi vite :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. Mais ne t'attache pas trop vite, n'oublie pas ce que Kurt a vécu l'année dernière avec Finn.

-Merci.

Les deux lycéens rejoignirent le gang à la Mystery Machine et tous embarquèrent à bord pour se diriger jusqu'au lycée McKinley.

Dans l'établissement scolaire que fréquentaient Quinn et Sam, ces deux derniers emmenèrent le Scooby-Gang jusqu'au fameux auditorium hanté. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils virent que le professeur Will Schuester avait déjà débuté les répétitions.

-Finn, fais attention sur les pas de danse du refrain, soit plus souple.

Mais l'attention de Finn et des autres élèves se reporta sur les nouveaux arrivants. Will se tourna à son tour et vit Quinn s'approcher pour faire les présentations :

-Monsieur Schuester, voici les Mystères Associés. Ils sont spécialisés dans la chasse aux fantômes et aux monstres, ils ont proposé de nous aider avec notre petit problème.

-Quinn, je ne pense pas qu'il nous faille des chasseurs de fantômes.

Le professeur posa son regard sur l'équipe et leur dit :

-Désolé, Quinn vous a fait venir pour rien. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de vos services.

-Vous ne croyez pas à cette histoire de fantôme ? demanda Véra.

-Là n'est pas le problème, nous avons un spectacle à répéter. Quinn, Sam, en scène !

Alors que les deux blonds s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs camarades, toutes les lumières de l'auditorium s'éteignirent plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Un étrange brouillard semblait sortit de nulle part et commença à se prolonger partout. Un rire glauque se fit entendre et tous commencèrent à paniquer :

-C'est le fantôme de l'auditorium ! cria Sammy. Sauve qui peut !

Le fantôme semblait apparaître de nulle part et il se dirigea sur la scène ou il détruisit de nombreux décors tout en hurlant de plaisir. Les élèves qui se trouvaient encore sur la scène se séparèrent et s'enfuirent dans les coulisses pour se protéger.

-Glee Club ! Si vous êtes assez intelligent, vous renoncerez à la compétition !

Aussitôt, le mystérieux fantôme disparut et les lumières se rallumèrent.

-Vous disiez Monsieur Schuester ? demanda Quinn qui se relevait de dessous un fauteuil.

L'équipe de Scooby-Doo se trouvait avec Quinn, Sam et Monsieur Schuester dans la salle de répétition. Ils étaient en train d'établir la liste des suspects. Mais surtout, ils étaient en train d'étudier une petite liste trouvée par Vera sur le sol.

-Regardez ça, la Legion of Doom comporte quatre membres on dirait. Zod, Pink Dagger, Sergent Handsome et The Shrew. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que cela signifie ?

-Cela a peut être un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à la nuit de la négligence ?

Tous regardèrent Sam et Will décida d'expliquer au gang de quoi il voulait parler :

-Il semblerait que l'ennemie jurée de la chorale, Sue Sylvester, ait monté un club de méchants pour nous empêcher d'aller jusqu'aux nationales à New York.

-Mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? demanda Fred.

-Le coach Sylvester tient la chorale responsable de la baisse de ses finances et surtout, nous en veut à Santana, Brittany et moi d'avoir osé quitter les cherleaders au profit du Glee Club.

-De là à faire entrer en scène un fantôme ?

-J'ai une idée, proposa Fred. Nous allons nous séparer et chercher des indices !

-Excellente idée. Il faut découvrir l'identité de ces quatre individus et dénicher la clé du mystère, ajouta Véra. Monsieur Schuester vous m'accompagnez ?

-Bien. Nous devrions voir du côté de mon ex femme, Teri Delmonico.

-Je ferais équipe avec Sam ! proposa Fred sous les yeux ébahit de Daphné, choquée.

-Très bien. Si tu préfères des inconnus à ta meilleure amie, j'irais avec Quinn, nous irons nous occuper de cette fameuse coach.

-Sammy et moi on se retrouve tout seul alors ? réalisa Scooby-Doo.

Les huit personnes se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté.

Fred et Sam étaient en train de parcourir les couloirs du lycée, complètement déserts. Ils riaient au sujet d'une imitation parfaite que venait de faire Sam, grand passionné de la langue Na'vi et de Avatar.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent.

-Merci Fred.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent de rire et se rendirent sur le parking du lycée à la recherche d'éventuels indices ou de suspects. Sam avait proposé à Finn d'enquêter sur Sandy Ryerson, cet homme ayant essayé de saboter la nuit des négligences peu de temps auparavant. Visiblement, Monsieur Ryerson vendait de la droguer régulièrement sur le parking du lycée.

-Alors toi et Daphné vous… ?

-Non ! répondit précipitamment Fred. C'est étrange, beaucoup de personnes me posent la question.

-Vous semblez très proches…

-C'est ma meilleure amie.

Fred fit une pause avant de demander, lui aussi curieux :

-Et toi et Quinn ?

-Non. Il y a eu. Mais c'est finit. En fait, c'est finit avec les filles en général.

Fred mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'information et que cela lui fasse tilt au cerveau. Il s'exclama alors :

-Tu as un petit-ami ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Un petit-ami ? Euh…

Le rouge venait de monter aux joues du grand blond qui ne savait plus vraiment ou se mettre.

-Je plaisantais, sourit Sam qui avait cherché à mettre mal à l'aise le grand blond. Je me trompe ou la seule chose qui t'intéresse ce sont les mystères et les pièges ?

Fred s'arrêta à hauteur de la Mystery Machine et se posa contre le capot de la voiture. Il croisa les bras, regardant vers le ciel :

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations sentimentales jusqu'à présent. Je ne crois pas que ce soit fait pour moi.

Sam se posa contre la camionnette à son tour, puis demanda :

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ?

-Non.

Sam sourit à nouveau et se mit face à l'autre jeune homme. Un sourire espiègle et un regard amusé sur le visage, le blond posa son doigt sur les lèvres du chef de Mystères Associés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda paniqué le grand blond.

-Je fais en sorte de réparer cette injustice. Tout le monde devrait avoir déjà eu droit à son premier baiser.

-Sam, je ne crois pas que…

-Chut.

Et pour le faire définitivement taire, le chanteur posa ses lèvres roses sur celles du chasseur de mystères. Le contact électrisa le garçon au foulard, surpris par cette première approche. Sam était plus jeune que lui et pourtant, c'était lui qui l'initiait à cette pratique.

Le musicien – quelques peu expérimenté – fit prolonger le baiser en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre et en forçant le passage. Le baiser s'intensifia et Fred tremblait de toute part. Au bout d'un instant, Sam interrompit le baiser, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Voilà. Tu auras connu ton premier baiser.

-Merci Sam.

Une voiture s'arrêta alors sur le parking ce qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs esprits afin de se diriger vers Sandy Ryerson qui sortait de la voiture.

-Monsieur Ryerson. Nous aimerions vous parler de la Legion of Doom.

-Je suis innocent ! protesta Sandy. J'admets en avoir fait partie au début, mais j'ai bien vite regretté et j'ai rangé mon poignard et quitté l'institution de Zod.

-Donc vous étiez l'un de leurs membres ? demanda Fred.

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que vous êtes au courant des attaques du fantôme de l'auditorium ?

-Je ne sais rien à ce sujet là, maintenant, laissez moi tranquille.

L'homme remonta aussi vite dans sa voiture – abandonnant pour aujourd'hui son petit trafic – et s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, William et Véra étaient en train de questionner Terri, l'ex femme du professeur d'espagnol.

-Alors c'est comme ça Will ? Tu prends tes nouvelles petites amies à la maternelle ?

-Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, nous somme là pour enquêter sur le fantôme de l'auditorium.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

Tandis que Quinn et Daphné se livraient à un face à face avec Sue Sylvester, la coach des Cherleaders.

-Ecoute moi bien petite Quinn, tu as peut être l'envergure d'une Sue Sylvester, mais tu n'es pas moi. Alors cesse tes menaces et remballe ton ventre de femme anciennement enceinte et déguerpit de ma vue.

-Que dirait le principal Figgins si nous le mettions au courant de votre légion ? Zod, c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ?

-As-tu des preuves ?

-Vous ne vous contenteriez pas d'un autre pseudonyme de cette liste, répondit-elle.

-Regardez votre survêtement, il y a un trou au niveau de la jambe, fit remarquer Daphné.

-Ecoutez moi bien les demoiselles de Rochefort, vous m'avez fait perdre les Nationales, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le Glee Club n'aille pas à New York. Mais Quinn, tu me connais, est-ce que j'irais jusqu'à me déguiser en fantôme ?

-Plus rien ne m'étonne, rétorqua telle, vous étiez bien déguisée en Grinch à Noël dernier ?

Sue Sylvester, le regard mauvais, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec les deux jeunes adolescentes.

-Et bien, on aura rien apprit de plus avec cet entretien, se désola la jeune chanteuse.

-Détrompe-toi, qui dans cette école utilise une machine à fumée ?

-Les cherleaders, répondit la blonde qui voyait ou elle voulait en venir.

Un peu plus tard, Véra avait réunit les membres du Glee Club, ses co-équipiers et les suspects dans l'auditorium.

-Le coupable est Sue Sylvester et sa légion de Doom !

Tous furent plus que surpris que la jeune brunette annonce l'identité du coupable sans avoir creusé l'enquête plus loin, ni donné d'explications. Mais la brune ajouta :

-La personne responsable de notre passage ici à Lima, me fait vous dire que le mystère et l'enquête n'est pas ce qui intéresse le plus des personnes que l'on qualifie de « yaoiste ».

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris, fit remarquer Rachel Berry, la brune très agaçante du Glee Club.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Monsieur Schuester, je vous laisse vous occuper de Mademoiselle Sylvester, déclara Véra. Sammy, Scooby, vous venez ? Je vous invite à la cafétaria !

Les deux nigauds ne se firent pas prier. Daphné se rapprocha du beau blond, tandis qu'ils regardaient le Glee Club discuter avec une grande indignation des plans de leurs ennemis.

-Visiblement, nous n'avons plus vraiment de raison de rester ici, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

-Sans doute, répondit-il l'air ailleurs en fixant Sam.

Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à quitter l'auditorium lorsque soudain, le guitariste blond vint à leur rencontre et les arrêta.

-Fred ? Je peux te voir une seconde ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il enjoué. Daphné tu pars devant ? Je te rejoins.

-Entendu.

Daphné regarda les deux blonds s'éloigner dans l'autre direction, tandis que la jeune Fabray arrivait à la rencontre de la rouquine. Les mains dans le dos, Quinn se posa à côté de Daphné pour faire remarquer quelque chose :

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à Freddy. Si tu le veux vraiment, ne te laisse pas faire par les autres.

-Tu sous entend que Sam pourrait…

-Je ne le sous-entends pas, rétorqua la blonde, je l'affirme. Ne laisse jamais personne empiéter sur ta vie amoureuse.

La blonde regarda par la même occasion son petit-ami, Finn Hudson, en train de rire aux éclats avec Rachel Berry.

-Je te laisse, je vais mettre en application mes conseils.

Quinn s'éloigna.

De leurs côtés, Fred et Sam s'étaient posé dans une salle de classe complètement vide. Sam se posa contre le bureau tandis que Fred regardait les planètes suspendus au plafond.

-Avec les amis nous allons reprendre la route.

-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir avant de partir.

Sam lui tendit un bout de papier que Fred prit dans ses mains. Il y avait d'indiqué le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse internet du blond.

-Merci. C'était sympa de te rencontrer.

-Pareil. Si tu repasse par Lima…

-Ou si tu viens sur Crystal Cowe…

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire gêné. Puis Fred demanda :

-Avant de partir, je pourrais te demander un service ?

-Oui. Lequel ?

-Tu pourrais… M'embrasser à nouveau ?

Sam ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha du blond et l'attrapa par son foulard et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
